


Dom

by trooouble_maaaker



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Season 3 Finale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trooouble_maaaker/pseuds/trooouble_maaaker
Summary: - Dziękuję – zdjął buty i położył się na koi Zeba.- Drobiazg – przed drzwiami Zeb zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Kallusa z wyraźną troską w oczach. – Witaj w domu, rebelianckie ścierwo.





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Jak w tagach, akcja toczy się tuż po finale 3 - ciego sezonu.

Kallus drzemał w kajucie Zeba i Ezry podczas, gdy załoga próbowała ogarnąć zamieszanie, które zapanowało na pokładzie Ducha. Hera, Kanan i Ezra zajmowali się rannymi, szukali miejsc, aby pomieścić gdzieś wszystkich żołnierzy. Duch był przeznaczony do przewożenia towarów, więc miał dużą ładownię, natomiast kajut nie było zbyt wiele. Dlatego były imperialny był wdzięczny Zebowi, że ten zaprowadził go do swojej kajuty.  
\- Schudłeś – rzucił Zeb z lekkim uśmiechem, kładąc apteczkę na stoliku obok stosu komiksów Ezry oraz starej butelki po czymś mocniejszym i dwóch kubków.  
\- To przez stres – Kallus odpiął pancerz i naramienniki.  
\- Wierzę – mruknął Lasat z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, wyciągając odpowiednie opatrunki i preparaty.  
Blondyn skrzywił się, gdy ściągnął bluzę przez głowę, jeszcze bardziej targając sobie włosy. Zeb podszedł do swojej koi i usiadł na niej.  
\- Chodź, pomogę ci – wskazał miejsce obok siebie.  
Kallus zbliżył się do niego i niepewnie zajął miejsce. Już otworzył usta, ale Zeb wyprzedził go:  
\- Tylko mi nie gadaj, że nic ci nie jest i nie potrzebujesz pomocy.  
\- Nie chciałem… Co ty…?  
Zeb nachylił się nad nim tak, że półnagi Kallus zmuszony był się prawie położyć , lecz nagle błysnęło światło lampki, a Lasat wyprostował się, parskając śmiechem, lecz zamilkł, gdy ujrzał zakrwawiony i posiniaczony tors Kallusa w dokładniejszym świetle.  
\- Karabast! – prawie wrzasnął i mieli wrażenie, że na zatłoczonym korytarzu za drzwiami przez chwilę zapanowała cisza.  
Kallus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Mają talent, co?  
\- Cicho siedź! – warknął Zeb i zabrał się za oczyszczanie ran mężczyzny. Mimo że robił to delikatnie, to minę miał tak groźną, że Kallus postanowił się już nie odzywać.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu niezbyt chciał, aby Lasat skończył. Obecność Zeba sprawiała, że prawie nie czuł bólu, jakkolwiek absurdalne by to nie było. Mógł zapomnieć o ostatnich, okropnych godzinach swojego życia. Stracił świadomość, że znajduje się na wojnie, nie słyszał zamieszania, które panowało za drzwiami.  
Był spokojny. Od bardzo dawna po raz pierwszy. Czuł spokój i szczęście.  
\- Odpocznij – powiedział Zeb już o wiele łagodniej, po tym jak skończył. – Połóż się u mnie, ja idę do reszty.  
\- Dziękuję – zdjął buty i położył się na koi Zeba.  
\- Drobiazg – przed drzwiami Zeb zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Kallusa z wyraźną troską w oczach. – Witaj w domu, rebelianckie ścierwo.  
Kallus parsknął śmiechem, zamknął oczy i przewrócił się na bok.  
\- „Dom” – pomyślał i zasnął wdychając zapach Zeba.

 

Koniec


End file.
